The UniKitty! Movie Full Soundtrack
A Motion Pictures Soundtrack Full Songs UniKitty! (Theme) Lyrics Girl: Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Girl: What a Happening Day In UniKitty World, There's UniKitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodlie and his Rock Richard and Together Will Say Happy Let's Go Have Some Fun Girl: Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Girl: When Evil Master Frown from Evil Rock, and No one Ever Gonna Battle Deafeat It UniKitty Have Some Fun and Puppycorn to Be, and Have a Nice Day of My Life. Girl: Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Girl: and Someone Happing to The Painting a Happy Face and Hawkilde his Ready To Battle With Krate, and Richard To Neareul Rock to Sleeping Upon the Room, and Someone's Out There is Dream's Come Truuuuuuuue Girl: Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh, Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh Buh You So Happy Day (Fee) Someday (BrainPOP Boys) Lyrics Caillou: Someday, When we are wiser, Robin (TTG): When the World's Older Agent Oscar: When we have Learned Olie Polie: I Pray someday we may yet, Live to live and let live Tommy Pickles: Someday, Life Will Be Fairer Stan Marsh: Need Will Be Rarer Diego Marquez: and Greed will Not Pay BrainPOP Boys: God Speed Lincoln Loud: This Bright Millennium BrainPOP Boys: On It's Way Leo: Let It Come Someday Tim (BrainPOP): Someday, Our Fight will Be won then Pixel (LT): We'll Stand in The Sun Then Tommy Pickles: That Bright Afternoon BrainPOP Boys: Till Then, On Days when the sun is Gone, We'll Hang On Daniel Tiger: and We'll wish Upon The Moon Miguel Rivera: There are Somedays, Darken Rivers Say we Haven't got a Plan Josyah Fierro: But I'm Praying For Something Better Is The one thing we all Share BrainPOP Boys: Someday Harry Potter: Someday BrainPOP Boys: when we are wiser Dexter: When wer are Wiser BrainPOP Boys: When the World's Older Phineas Flynn: When the World's Older BrainPOP Boys: When we Have Learned Dib Memebrane: When We Have Learned BrainPOP Boys: I Pray Someday we may yet Greg Heffley: That Live BrainPOP Boys: Live Greg Heffley: That Live BrainPOP Boys: To Live Craig Williams: To Live, To Live, To Live, To Live, That Yeti BrainPOP Boys: Someday Life will be Faier Ian Kelly: Life will be Fairer BrainPOP Boys: Need will be rarer Johnny Quasar: Need will be rarer BrainPOP Boys: Greed will Not Pay Timmy Turner: No, No, No BrainPOP Boys: God Speed, This Bright Millennium, Let It Come Bart Simpson: We Will Shall find a Moon BrainPOP Boys: One Day Someday Caillou: Soon Wart: One Day Someday Soon Drogba (Joanna) (Afro B) Mi Gente (J Balvin and Willy Willam) You've Got a Freind in Me (Randy Newman) Make Way for Noddy (BrainPOP Boys) Lyrics BrainPOP Boys: Make Way For Noddy, Noddy! He Toots His Horn To Say Moby: Beep Beep Beep BrainPOP Boys: Make Way For Noddy, Noddy, Noddy! Come On Have Town Play Moby: Beep Beep Beep BrainPOP Boys: Make Way For Noddy, Noddy! Shout and Big Horray Let's Get Ready and Stetey Go It's a Happy Day Noddy's On His Way Moby: Beep Beep Beep BrainPOP Boys: Make Way For Noddy, Noddy! His Driving In His Car Moby: Beep Beep Beep BrainPOP Boys: Make Way For Noddy, Noddy! Toy That Can't Be Far Moby: Beep Beep Beep BrainPOP Boys: Make Way For Noddy, Noddy! Shout and Big Horray His Bell His Ringing and Singing It's a Happy Day, Noddy's Here Moby: Beep Beep Beep BrainPOP Boys: Make Way Today's The Day Because The Happy Days (Uni Kitty and Puppycorn) Topsy Turvy (BrainPOP Boys) Lyrics BrainPOP Boys: Come On, Come All, Leave your Loops and Milking Stools Coop the Hens and Pen the mules Come On, Come All, Close the chruches and the Schools It's the Day for Breaking rules Come and Join the Feast Of Lincoln Loud: Fools! (Laugh) Timmy Turner: Once a Year we throw a Party here in Town, Once a Year We Turn all Paris Upside Down Ev'ry Man's a King and Ev'ry King's a Clown Once Again It's Topsy Turvy Day Jimmy Neutron: It's The Day the Devil in Us Gets Realesed It's the Day We Mock The Prig and Shock the Priest Ev'rything is Topsy Turfy at The Feast Of Fools! BrainPOP Boys: Topsy Turvy Barry Ween: Ev'rything is Upsy Daysy! BrainPOP Boys: Topsy Turvy Andy Davis: Ev'ryone is acting Crazy Dross is Gold and Weeds are a Brouquet That's the Way On Topsy Turvy Day BrainPOP Boys: Topsy Turvy Dexter: Beats the Drums and Blow the Trumpets BrainPOP Boys: Topsy Turvy Joins the bums theive and strumpets streaming in from Chartes to Calais Tim (BrainPOP): Scurvy knaves are Extra Scurvy on The Sixth Of "Januervy" All Because It's BrainPOP Boys: Topsy Turvy Day! Lincoln Loud: Come On, Come All, Hurry, Hurry, Here's your Chance see the myst'ry and Romance Come On, Come All, See the Finest Boy In Town Make an Entrance to Entrance Dance La Tim Templeton Dance! Noddy: Here it Is, The Moment You've Been Waiting For Here it Is, You Know Exactly what's in the Store Loud Kiddington: Now's the Time we Laugh Until Our Sides Get Sore Now's the Time we Crown The a King Of Fools! Crown the Maddick King! Dennis: So Make a Face That's Horrible and Frightiening, Make a Face as Gruesome as a Gargoyle's Wing Sherman: For The Face That's Uglist Will be the King Of Fools! Why? BrainPOP Boys: Topsy Turvy Charlie Bucket: Ugly Folk, Forget your shyness BrainPOP Boys: Topsy Turvy Double D: You Could Soon Be Called Your Highness! BrainPOP Boys: Put The Foulest Features on Display Be The King of Topsy Turvy Day! Hiro Hamada: Ev'rybody BrainPOP Boys: Once a Year We Throw a Party here in Town Jet Proplusion: Hail To The King BrainPOP Boys: Once a Year We Turn all Paris upside down Young Sheldon: Oh, What a King BrainPOP Boys: Once a Year, The Uglist will Wear a Crown Mike Goldwing: Girls, Give a Kiss BrainPOP Boys: Once a Year On Topsy Turvy Day Jimmy Neutron: We've Never had a King Like This BrainPOP Boys: and It's the Day we Do the things that we deplore On The Other Three Hundred Sixty-Four Once a Year We love Drop In Where the beer is never stoppin For The Chance to Pop Some Popinjay and Pick a King Who'll put the "top" in Topsy Turvy Day! Mad and Crazy, Upsy-Daisy, Topsy Turvy Day! Danny Phantom Theme (Saturday Morning Acapella) Precious Wings (BrainPOP Boys) and The Beat Goes On (The Countdown Kids) The Ballad Of The Lonesome Cowboy (BrainPOP Boys) Lyrics Jamie Bennett: I Was a Lonesome Cowboy, Lonesome as I Could Be, You Came Along, Changed My Life, and Fixed What Broken in Me Walter Beckett: I Was a Lonesome Cowboy, I Didn't Have a Freind, Now I Got Freinds Comin' Out Of My Ears, I'll Never Be Lonesome Again. Leo: You Can't Be Happy, When You All By Yourself, Go On, Tell Me I'm Wrong. BrainPOP Boys: You're Wrong. Andy Davis: When Someone Takes You Down from the Shelf, and Plays with your some, It's Wonderful. BrainPOP Boys: Wonderful. Josyah Fierro: I Was a Lonesome Cowboy, But Not Anymore, I Just Find Out What Love Is About, I've Never felt this way before. Jimmy Neutron: I Was a Lonesome Cowboy, But Not anymore. Only Girl In The World (Rihanna) (Ending The Film) Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:LEGO Movies